Just One Last Moment
by EccentricKlutz
Summary: Fabian couldn't accept that Nina entered the after-life. But he knew had to. Destiny didn't want them together. Fabian, he just wanted one last moment with her - to accept everything. It'll be hard. To remember the memories of you and your lover, well, that's the way of life. You get broken, in every second, you'll have to let go. And that, hurts the most. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, sadly.**

**Author's note: This is an one-shot of Fabina. This was from a role-play I'm in, I play FabianR4RP. I made Fabian talk to Nina, ( NinaMartin4RP / JessIsTheBest) he was talking about Fabina. **

**But this one-shot is different, what if Nina did enter the afterlife? And Fabian was still thinking about her? **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Just One Last Moment**_

_Fabian's POV_

It's been three months. It's been three months since I saw _her_ face. Since I heard _her_ joyful laugh. Since I saw _her _die.

"Fabian?" I heard a soft but girly voice outside my door, "Come in." I stood up from my bed, the door creak open. I saw blond tresses stick out; I got excited, thinking it would be Nina. But then, I realized the girl was Amber and, Nina was… Gone.

"How are you?" Her blue-green irises stared into mine, she looked worried, but she cared. She knew about my pain - she was in pain. Our leader is dead.

"I'm great," I tried to hide the sadness from my tone, placing a small smile on my lips. But, Amber knew I was lying. We've been friends for six years, the thing is, Nina knows me better than anyone. That's what breaks my heart.

"And you?"

"I'm… the same." Amber nodded slowly, "Aren't you suppose to be shopping, Amber?" I wanted to be alone. Amber look at her heels and then back at me.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're alrig-"

"I'm alright, Amber. So please, get out of my room." I cut her off, Amber was caught off guard. I saw tears well up in her eyes, blurring her vision. I soften, I realized what I said, and that was not me.

"I'm sorry, Amber. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Fabian. You want to be alone, it's alright…" Her voice cracked while she walked out. A frown forms on my lips, but she was right. I wanted to be by myself, mourn by myself. I leaned on the doorframe; I glanced at the locket, _her_ locket. I kept it, I needed to remember her.

"I miss you, Nina... Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave Anubis House? Why did you have to leave Sibuna? Why did you have to leave-" My voice cracks, "me?" A tear streams down my face, I knew that Nina wasn't here. But, I needed to talk to her. I know she is in the afterlife. I know she can't come back, I just needed… One last moment with her.

"Remember the first day you came here, Nina? The day you ran into me, Patricia, and Joy? When you ran off, I had to take a double-take of you; I wanted to know if you were real. I wanted to know if you're staying at Anubis House or not. And then, later, you were in Anubis House. Everybody was quite rude to you, Nina. But, I wasn't. I was the first person to say "Hi" to you." I said to nothing.

"Remember that, Nina? The mystery started to happen," A chuckle escapes my lips, "Oh, you were determined to solve this mystery. I was your helper; we were the first people who knew about this mystery. And then, Amber came along. She made our group, Sibuna. Remember, Nina? The mystery started when you came. Before you came, everything was boring. And then, you made everything full of light." I continued.

"Patricia still didn't trust you; it took her a while to warm up to you. And, she finally did. She joined Sibuna. Soon after, Alfie joined. The full Sibuna, but, me, you, and Amber were the original Sibuna, right, Nina?" I started to cry, remembering those memories.

"You were so caught up in the mystery, Nina. That, you never realized, I had a gigantic crush on you. Everybody else knew, but you didn't," Few more tears stream down my face again, "Remember when I asked Patricia to prom by accident? I actually wanted to ask you, Nina. Not her. I was just too… Shy. Jerome came; he helped out solve the mystery. Well, not really. We didn't fully trust him at first; we knew he may betray us for Rufus. But, we beat Rufus. We won. We solved the mystery; remember when I replaced the elixir? And Alfie "died"?" I chuckled softly, "We were some bunch. We went to the school; we had our end-of-term prom. Remember when we were king and queen? Amber crowned us, of course, Amber would've done that." I smiled at the memory.

"You looked beautiful in your dress, Nina. At first, you thought looked ridiculous, but you didn't. You kissed me; I should've made the first move, eh? I was just too stupid to make the first move. Again too shy."

"Soon after, we were Fabina. Oh, those memories. We had a midnight date in the second term, right, Nina? But, Amber had to come in and ruin it. You were holding the cup when Amber came in right? That was when the second mystery started again. Senkarah came in, we were the first two who gotten the mark, right? And, we called Senkarah, "the spirit" at first, right? And Joy, she tried to break us up…" I frowned, "We actually did broke up… We had gotten it all wrong, Nina. We should've stayed together." I sighed.

"Then, Amber had gotten the mark. Everything became crazy after that. Patricia and Alfie had gotten the mark as well. A lot of shit started to happened, right? Victor and Vera were against us. Also, Eddie was there! We didn't fully trust him, well, you seemed like you did. You two flirted, right in front of my face. I guess, you didn't see me jealous, huh?" I stopped for a moment; I am going nowhere in this… Memory lane. But, I had to continue.. Somehow.

"You know what, Nina? I just… I just have to say, Sibuna is different. Without you, we are nothing, I am nothing. Why did you have to put on that mask, Nina? We were so happy; I was planning to ask you out again… Remember when you saw me with Joy? Nina, I didn't like her. I didn't like her at all, I'm so sorry, Nina… I wished you never saw that… I wished you never put on the mask… I wished, I wished that… You never left. I felt so alone without you. I wish I can turn back time and stopped you from putting on that mask." I run my hand through my inky black hair.

"I just want last one last moment with you. But, it looks like, life thought we weren't meant to be. I miss you, Nina. I know, I may have repeated that. I just want to let you know… I love you, Nina." I looked down at my fingers.

"But, I know… I need to move on. Bye, Nina."

I know it'll be hard, letting go. She was my first love, she couldn't be replace. But, we know how this goes. Love made it this way. And, I must accept it.

* * *

**Weeeeee! Done! I think this is short but its three pages on my word. I almost cried but I ran out of tears by reading another story so… :3 I hope you like it! Not my best. Ha. **

**BAI!**

**Kitteh is out!**


End file.
